wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Falling Rain
this character was made by wings-of-bloodfire. do not tamper with the page. I Don't Love You (mature) -- Cruel Youth Derniere Danse -- Indila My Once Upon a Time -- Dove Cameron |-| ID = F a l l i n g _ R a i n |-| Profile = s e c r e c y }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; text-shadow:none; border-bottom:1px solid #fff; border-top:1px solid #fff;" |'Background' |- | Creator | Wings-of-Bloodfire |- | Aliases | Rainy |- | Element | night |- | Color | violet + bluegray |- | Animal | heron |- | Timeline | canon |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; text-shadow:none; border-bottom:1px solid #fff; border-top:1px solid #fff;" |'Character' |- | Age | 24 HY |- | Gender | female |- | Orientation | homosexual homoromantic |- | Occupation | mistress |- | Tribe | DeathWing |- | Residence | Evening Temple |- | Parentage | mother: Tawny Owl father: White Stone |- | R. Status | betrothed: Wolf Cry likes: Bramble Leaf |- | Quote | "I, uh, have a meeting to attend to. Sorry." |} |} A p p e a r a n c e Falling Rain is the perfect "princess" figure, although she is named a mistress. She is tall and perfectly nimble, with long and thin legs. She has an arching neck and a narrow snout with gorgeous, almond-shaped eyes that glow ocean blue. Her wings are narrow and delicate in appearance, and seem to have a slight shimmer to them. Her dark claws are short and finely tipped. Her scales glitter in the light and shimmer just like raindrops on water: her namesake. The mistress is a dark gray, with a soft bluish undertone in the light. She is dappled with lighter patches on her hindquarters and tail in the appearance of raindrops. Falling Rain has a black exocranium, which is shiny and painted with bright blues on the horns and over the eyes. Her hooked horns are dark, although not as dark as her exocranium. Falling Rain's underscales are a paler gray and her wings are mottled gray-blues and dark grays. The DeathWing does not dress fancier than any other dragon of her tribe, and wears no gold or expensive jewelry. She wears a simple silver pendant around her neck with a teardrop charm and a white feather, presumably of an owl or bird of prey. She wears a flower crown made by DeathWing dragonets for "special occasions" or big meetings, whether intertribal or external tribe affairs. She also has a snow-white cloak for such special occasions and / or negotiations, but hardly wears it. Since being betrothed to high-ranking hunter and warrior, Wolf Cry, the mistress has to wear beaded and feathered cords on her tail made by him as "betrothal gifts." P e r s o n a l i t y wip A b i l i t i e s Corrosive Vapor Like all pureblooded DeathWings, Falling Rain has the ability to secrete a corrosive vapor from her mouth as a breath weapon. Hers is a bright blue color, matching that of her eyes, and looks like mist. Since she has had little to no chance or reasons to use it, the mistress is not very comfortable with it, since the vapor can hurt her and other DeathWings if it touches their scales. Agility All DeathWings are small and lean, with thin and flexible scales to allow them quick movement. Falling Rain is slightly tall for her tribe, but she is still thin-boned and agile, able to move quickly on her feet and make split decisions in the heat of the moment. Night Vision DeathWings have reflective eyes that allow them to see in the dark, similar to NightWings and SeaWings. The mistress often uses this ability for her late-night rendezvous with the healer, Bramble Flower. Intelligence Falling Rain is noted to be rather intelligent, especially in meetings and strategy with councils and her mother. As the eldest mistress, Falling Rain is likely to be chosen after her mother, the current Lady of the tribe, either retires or passes. She spends a lot of time on the politics and analytics of being a mistress, which makes her very well-rounded and educated on the tribe's functions. |-| History = H i s t o r y |-| Gallery = M e rainrip.png Y o u Category:DeathWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content (Wings-of-Bloodfire) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Government Official)